poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Virtual Reality Problem Transcripts
Here is the transcript of A Virtual Reality Problem. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "A Virtual Reality Problem") The short begin's at Tails' Workshop one day, He'd just finished a new Virtual Reality video game. Robbie Diaz: (knocking on the door) Hey, Tails. You in here? Miles "Tails" Prower: Hi, Robbie, Come on in, I'd just finished something great. As they came inside, Scootaloo never notice a virtual reality video game like it before. Scootaloo: Wow, Tails, What kind of game is that? Miles "Tails" Prower: Just a new virtual reality video game I've been working on, I call it VR Battle Warriors. Mordecai: Woah! Knuckles the Echidna: Not bad, Tails. How does it work? Miles "Tails" Prower: Simple, You just shield yourself into the barrier and you'll enter the came instantly. Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow, Not bad. Apple Bloom: Golly, Imagine that, a Virtual Reality video game based in real life? Sweetie Belle: That looks so cool. Scootaloo: Can we try it out, Tails? Miles "Tails" Prower: Sure, Girls, Help yourselves. As they tried it out, They found themselves inside the video game. Apple Bloom: Hey, Applejack, We're in the video game! Sweetie Belle: This is so awesome! Scootaloo: Cool! Applejack: Ya sure this here game of yours is safe, Tails? Miles "Tails" Prower: I think it's safe. It's in a work in progress so, Only I can do it. Then, The Virtual Reality module lifts up like a satellite dish. Miles "Tails" Prower: Okay, Play away, Girls. Scootaloo: You got it! Just as they were having fun at the games, A dragon appeared out of nowhere. Rarity: Watch out! But it was too late, The Dragon took Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo away. Miles "Tails" Prower: Huh? Hold on! I didn't program that dragon to capture them, There must have been a glitch in the game. Rainbow Dash: They're trapped in the game! Robbie Diaz: Not on my watch, We're going to help the girls from the Dragon. (to the girls) If you ladies excuse us, It's time for us gentleman to save the girls from the horrors of a mighty Dragon. As Robbie was about to go inside the game, Applejack grabbed him. Applejack: Hold on there, Rob, Your not going to be doing this by yourself, Apple Bloom is my little sis, I'm going with ya'll. Rainbow Dash: Me too. Rarity: And I as well. Yoshi: And the rest of us have no lives, So count us in. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Okay, Just hurry, We're running out of time! Miles "Tails" Prower: I'll stay here and guild you all using the map. So, They each enter the game to rescue the girls. As they started at level 1, Mordecai couldn't believe his own eyes. Mordecai: Dude, We're inside the video game. Marty McFly: This is really heavy! Robbie Diaz: I'll say, But let's not forget that we're on a mission to save Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sonic the Hedgehog: Way ahead of ya, Rob. Just as they begin, Some monsters are coming in their way. Mordecai: Dudes, There are monsters in there! Yoshi: , . Robbie Diaz: , . Rigby: , . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5